Realizations
by Amnagreile99
Summary: Danny always knew he would have to reveal himself to his parents and everyone. He also knew he would have to reveal himself to Valerie. He knew that day would eventually come, he just didn't know that it would come so soon.
1. Chapter 1: The Capture

**This story is another way that Valerie (The Red Huntress) could have found out about Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom. Yet another thought that I felt the need to turn into a story. This story takes place after Valerie gets her new suit from Technus, but she still hates Phantom. Danielle hasn't been made yet.**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is really getting old. I. Don't. Own. Danny. Phantom!**

* * *

**Valerie's POV (8:30 pm)**

I was making my nightly rounds. Checking the park and the alleyways, I made sure that there were no ghosts hiding. I felt comfortable in my new suit. Covered in microchip plates, It was WAY more powerful than my old one. The mask didn't cover as much of my face as it used to, but I could spot ghosts more easily now. I got a reading just as I was nearing Casper High. Of course, it was the most haunted school in Amity Park, where I lived. I flew to the front doors and checked inside first, even in the boys bathroom, hey, with ghosts, you never could be careful. After 10 minutes, when I neared the back doors of the school, my ghost tracker blipped. So, the ghosts were in the football field? I shrunk my hoverboard and landed on my feet. I needed to be stealthy.

I snuck outside and spotted two figures having a fight in the air. One was a metal-clad ghost with a blue-ish tinge and a flaming mohawk. Skulker. A hunter ghost with a whole bunch of gadgets. The other figure, much smaller than Skulker, I was already familiar with. I watched with a deep loathing as the Ghost Boy known as Danny Phantom grappled with the other ghost. Phantom didn't have the luxury of being in my personal thermos. I pulled out pink handcuffs especially made for Phantom and also grabbed my pink lined thermos, identical to Phantom's stolen one. I snuggled beneath some bleachers and waited for my chance to strike.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Skulker was getting on my last nerve. I wanted to enjoy my Saturday night, not fight ghosts! You know those drunken dad's that sometimes abuse their kids? I felt like Skulker's son and he was whopping me. Skuker was kind of like a dad, in a twisted sort of way. He always made sure I didn't get hurt by other ghosts, but he only did that because he wanted to hang me on his wall. I heard a crackling sound and turned towards it, just as Skulker tackled me to the ground. I shot him off me and reengaged in the battle. I soon had Skulker pinned down but fired an ectoblast in his face for good measure. I stood up and reached for my thermos and realized it had fallen off my belt. I turned around to see a large metal fist punch me right in the face. I fell on my face and saw black spots in my vision. Skulker was about to finish me off when I saw him get sucked up by a bright white light.

I watched Skulker get sucked into a thermos identical to mine. Except it was pink. Oh no. Out from behind some bleachers walked Valerie, or The Red Huntress, either one is fine.

"No one gets to finish you off but me." she said, fierce determination in her eyes.

I tried to get up and fly away but Valerie pulled out some pink handcuffs and tossed them in my direction. They acted like a magnet to my hands and soon, I was handcuffed. I tested the bonds, ghost proof. Valerie walked towards me as if I was gonna blow up and pulled out an electric looking device. She pressed a button and it crackled to life. She walked towards me slowly and held the device out in front of her. Suddenly she did a flying somersault and tagged me with the device. I saw more black spots and knew that she was gonna finish me off. I willed myself to not change back to my human form right before I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

I watched Phantom nod off, out cold. Or a ghosts mimic of being out cold. Even if he was faking, I wasn't gonna take the chance. I hoisted Phantom up and threw him over my shoulder. He was surprisingly heavy. I activated my hoverboard and locked Phantom to it. I checked on him and got a really good look at him. Man, he looked so much like Danny Fenton. I shook my head and got refocused on my task. I pocketed the thermos and rose steadily in the air. The hoverboard shot off forward and I had to keep dodging trees and rocks. I heard a large BONK and looked back. Phantom had gotten a large rock straight to the head, eh, not as if he could feel it anyway, being a ghost. I had set up a temporary base of operations in an old abandoned house across town. It was where I kept all of my weapons and stuff when I wasn't using it. I hummed a little bit and felt some turbulence under my feet.

I looked around and felt the board go into a type of auto-pilot. Making sure Phantom was secure, I started to cruise. Weaving between trees and bushes was fun at night, when my work was over. I was stupid and held out my arms to feel the wind blow and lift my board a little bit. I closed my eyes and felt like I was soaring. Flying, I hadn't seen the added height of my board send me straight into the path of a branch. My board separated from my feet and I went flying. The board desperately tried to come back to catch my fall but the extra weight of Phantom made it slower.

I covered my face and felt the soft grass break my fall, a little. I was still scratched and bruised on my knees and arms. The board was waiting next to me.

I scowled "You couldn't have been here 5 seconds ago?"

I facepalmed myself, I was talking to an inanimate object! I hopped back on my board and noticed Phantom look up at me.

"Val?" He asked. I panicked and grabbed a large rock on the ground. I chucked it at Phantom's head and heard the impact. That was going to leave a mark.

I set off once more for my base. Being more careful and not closing my eyes anymore, I made it to the base without any more "accidents." A hole in the ceiling provided me with an entrance, the door being boarded up. I hovered slightly and unlocked Phantom from my board. Dragging him over to an area I liked to call the "torture wall," I bolted Phantom to the wall with phase-proof shackles. Smiling at my handi-work, I grabbed an apple from my bag and chomped down on it. I looked at my captive hanging there limply from the wall. I felt like celebrating, the torture wall had been made especially for Phantom. I decided to take the moment while it lasted and grabbed a syringe from my bag. Walking over to Phantom, I stabbed it into his arm and took out a sample of... whatever was inside ghosts.

I placed the sample on a wood table and pulled out my ipod, the only surviving thing from when Phantom and his ghost-dog had ruined my life. I had hid it and made sure dad hadn't sold it. It probably wasn't worth much anyway. I unlocked my ipod and decided to play Temple Run while I waited. The game started and I began focusing on the little man whom I was controlling, not the ghost that was secretly and quietly watching me from his place on the wall.

* * *

**First chapter: YAY! I'm going to have a poll up on my profile for you guys. Just so you know, Danny will eventually HAVE to reveal himself to Valerie. **

**Valerie: Review or Phantom gets it! (Pulls out ecto-gun and aims it at Danny's head)**

**Danny: Review, god, please review!**

**Me: NOOOOOO! Why did I write that! It's all my fault! Oh wait, I can make her put it down too, duh, I'm the author. (Makes Valerie put down gun and makes her do the chicken dance.)**

**Valerie: Curse You Writer!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Torturing

**Hello again, what I've noticed is that a couple of reviewers are saying that Danny getting hit twice in the head with a rock might give him brain damage. Valerie is right, in a way. When Danny became a halfa, he got a higher pain tolerance. But what I've noticed from the show is that when Danny is in ghost form, he has a crazy high pain tolerance. So that will explain Danny having maybe a minor headache but nothing serious.**

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Danny Phantom. *sigh***

* * *

**Danny's POV**

*THUMP*

Ow. I felt a throbbing behind my ears.

*THUMP*

A headache, not to bad, but enough to get on my nerves.

*THUMP*

I felt around the wall for my alarm clock but only felt creaky, dirty, rugged wood. I slowly realized that I wasn't in my bed, I was hanging from a wood wall. I heard noises , pings and clicks. I opened my eyes a little bit and focused on the only moving object in the room and almost gasped. Valerie was sitting at an old,dusty, wooden table in the center of the room, holding a small white iPod. She was twisting it side to side and making victorious sounds. I stayed silent as she hadn't seemed to have noticed me yet. I moved my head as slowly as possible and felt a large pain in my head.

_Flashback_

_"Val?" I said. _

_She picked up a large rock, a panicked look on her face. She swung the rock down towards my head, but I don't remember if it reached my head. It probably did. She whacked me and I faded out again._

_Flashback over_

She whacked me with a rock?! With all of the ghost hunting gadgets in her hands, she drops them and hits me with a rock?! Whatever. I looked around, I knew this place, this was the old abandoned house on the edge of town. From the looks of it, Valerie kept all of her dormant weapons here until she needed them. Great. I'm hanging from a wall, with phase-proof shackles, in an old wooden house filled with ghost hunting gear. Fantastic. I was only there with my thoughts and wondered, why did Valerie hate me so much? I hadn't done anything to her. Cujo had done that stuff, and he wasn't even my dog!

Well, might as well live with it, can't escape now. I sighed, suddenly, Valerie stopped. Oh. Crud.

"Well now, someone's awake. Hello Phantom, like my wall of torture? I had it made just. For. You."

"Aw, I feel so special."

"Don't think you can be sassy now Phantom. I have you chained up."

"I think I noticed that." I smiled.

She pulled out a gun and held up a syringe filled with green liquid. I peered closely and noticed the green liquid had small dots of red, it was my ecto blood. She had a sample?

"I took this while you were out Phantom and now, I can have my revenge."

"I've told you, Cujo wasn't my dog!"

"I don't care if he was yours or not, you ruined my life! And this wall wasn't called the torture wall for nothing."

Oh. Crud. Valerie was actually gonna let me live? For the moment, but, better than dying! She pulled out the electric device and smiled cruelly.

"I've turned this down, so it won't knock you out, but you will be in for the shock of your life." She approached me and held out the small device.

_That's what makes you beautiful, oh, oh! That's what makes you beautiful!_

Valerie pulled out a cell phone and turned it off.

"One Direction, seriously? That's your ringtone?" I asked.

"Hey, don't judge."

I couldn't believe it! Her ringtone was One Direction? Seriously? I guess, huntress or not, a girl is a girl. I smirked, bad idea. Valerie thrust out her hand and I felt electricity pulse through me. My back arched as a burning sensation coursed through each bone, each vein. My ghost half was able to not fall unconscious but it hurt like hell. I twitched faintly then hung limply from the chains holding me against the wall. Valerie grinned cruelly.

"No smirk Phantom? No little joke? I thought you were tougher." Valerie boasted, sticking the blue arch of pulsating electricity into my stomach, my ribs feeling warm and dry.

She watched in amusement at my pathetic body as it hung. My head dropped forward and she ducked to be face to face. I forced my eyes open as Valerie shoved the device into my ribcage again. I cried out in pain, a scream bursting through my vocal cords. Valerie faltered for a mere second, then dug the device back into me. I yelled, pleaded, screamed and cried. Nothing stopped her. These were the few times when I actually wanted my body to give in and fall unconscious.

"Please." I gasped, tears of pain running down my red cheeks. "Please stop, I beg you. What do you want? I'll do it."

Valerie hesitated for a little longer at my human reaction, but shook her head and got close to my nose. I heard the flick of a switch and the blue glow of the electricity grew brighter, she turned up the heat.

"All I want, Phantom, is MY. REVENGE." With each word, she struck my body with the arch.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and threw my head back. The pain was unbearable. Valerie covered her ears, a shocked look on her face.

"Phantom?" She asked, the faintest of faint concern in the tone. "I need you awake to torture you." I could hear the worry.

I breathed heavily, taking shaky breaths. My chest shook and my entire body was limp. Valerie gingerly touched my forehead then flinched. She lifted it up for me and I could see her eyes. She looked calculating, as though fighting herself. She broke the contact and looked at her watch, letting my head fall back down to see the dusty wooden floor.

"I...I need to go Phantom. I will be back soon, with more pain for you to endure." Valerie looked shaken up. She was doing this so I could heal. She still had some humanity left.

I heard a creak as she opened the door, then a slam, as she left. I breathed out heavily in relief. My stomach burned and from what I could see, my suit was stained and the faintest of brown. I was probably badly burnt. I didn't know if I would be able to take this for long. Even if I healed, it would just get worse and worse. I felt a warm tear run down my face and cried. I hardly ever cried, but the pain was just too much. It hurt to move my body, so I couldn't wipe away the tears, I would just have to wait until they dried up. I let my entire body just hand limply from the phase-proof chains and twitched with leftover electricity occasionally. More tears ripped from my eyes and I cried silently.

"Oh dear god, someone help." I whispered, before falling into a painful sleep


End file.
